Missing Link
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:NaruSasuSaku:.


Dark and light, cold and hot, always conflicting. They never got along. They always bickered, but there was a calm neutral between them at all times.

- - -

"No! I want ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"I want barbeque," Sasuke replied.

"You don't even like barbeque!"

"I do," Sasuke lied. He hated barbeque, but he wanted to annoy Naruto. He always looked so cute when he was angry.

"Please, I'm hungry.' Naruto looked up at Sasuke with the cutest face he could muster.

"Fine," Sasuke said as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Ramen again?" Sakura asked from the couch.

Naruto turned to her and smiled devilishly. He dove onto her and tickled her until she gasped for forgiveness. The blond rolled off her and looked over to Sasuke who was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. He was sulking. Anyone could tell.

"Are we going to go?"

Sakura stood and pulled Naruto to his feet. The trio walked from Naruto's apartment to the ramen shop. They sat as the always sat: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura talked back and forth laughing occasionally. They pulled Sasuke reluctantly into the conversation. Sasuke covered his mouth as he fought back a laugh when Naruto put his elbow in his new bowl of ramen. Sakura wiped off his elbow as he asked for a new bowl.

Naruto was pulled from the shop, the other two had finished and they knew if left to his own devices he would stay there eating all night. They walked past a park and Sakura dragged them into it. She swung on the swings, watching the boys battle on the monkey-bars. She laughed as Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke. Naruto poked at Sasuke until his finger was grabbed. He let go and latched fully onto Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Naru...to," Sasuke gasped, his grip on the cool metal loosening. Naruto nipped at his neck and they dropped. Sakura slid off the swing, she took a few hectic steps as she landed before running to the boys. Her worried expression soon turned to amusement. She laughed when she saw the tangle they had turned into. Sasuke tried to pull her down, but she pulled him up instead. Naruto was dusting himself off as Sasuke stood.

"Let's get you two home and cleaned off," Sakura said with a laugh. They walked back to Naruto's apartment. Sakura's arm was wrapped around Sasuke's waist and Naruto and Sasuke's fingers were interlaced. All three glowed as they walked down the dark streets.

- - - -

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the opposite ends of the couch. Idly, Sasuke rubbed the side of Naruto's leg. Naruto was facing Sasuke, but was talking to Sakura who was pacing in front of the couch. She was trying to explain something to him, but as usual he wasn't understanding. She finished her rant and stopped in front of him.

"Do you get it now?"

Naruto shook his head and shrugged. She tried to glare at him, but his just turned into a laugh as she slid next to him on the couch. She snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes. Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke, who was staring at the wall with a distant expression. He poked him with his foot.

"Are you ok?" He asked when Sasuke looked over.

"Fine," Sasuke said moving his eyes to the ceiling.

Naruto shrugged slightly and mumbled to Sakura. She laughed quietly and hid her face in his shirt. Sasuke moved suddenly. He stood next to the couch as if he didn't know what to do before making toward the door. He had just opened the door when Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Get off me," he spat pushing him back with more force than necessary. Naruto fell against the wall. He slid to the floor, his breath knocked out of him. Sasuke turned to leave, shocked at what he had done, but Sakura was there. She hugged him and pushed the door shut with her foot.

Sasuke's anger faded. He slipped his arms around her and hugged her back. Naruto sat back looking up at them. When Sakura pulled back he yawned.

"I'm tired." He smiled up at Sakura who ran and dove onto the bed. She crawled over to the side and faced the room. Naruto hooked Sasuke's pinky with his as he stood and pulled him to the bed. He flopped down and Sasuke slid in after him. They all gravitated toward each other. Sasuke's arm was over Naruto, Sakura's hand rubbed his arm, and Naruto smiled at the warmth surrounding him. As they drifted off Sasuke stared out the window, his mind still elsewhere.

- - - -

Naruto and Sakura ate their food quietly. Small talk about the food and the weather. Naruto told Sakura a joke Jiraiya had told him and she laughed, turning happily to her side, but there was no one there. She frowned and turned back to Naruto who looked at her sympathetically. As they finished they grew completely silent, not even bothering to talk anymore. On the walk home there was a clear space between them, and in passing it was obvious they were upset.

Once back at the apartment they were able to talk. Sakura's held onto Naruto as they laid on the couch as if she would float away. Naruto rubbed his feet against the opposite arm. Naruto stopped talking without realizing it and Sakura soon joined him in staring at the empty end of the couch.

As they got ready for bed they avoided looking at the other. Sakura fell down onto the bed and waited for Naruto. He paused, looking out the window before slowly climbing in. They faced each other. Sakura huddled against him, Naruto rested his head on hers and hugged her tightly as she started crying. Her shaking slowly stopped as she fell asleep. Naruto watched her as she slept.

"Sasuke," she breathed in her sleep. Naruto looked down at her then the window. His vision blurred as tears slipped out. He shivered from the cold and pulled Sakura closer, hugging her as if she was a teddy bear. Without Sasuke at his back, he could find no warmth.

He slipped out of the bed and made sure Sakura was covered. He went to the window and stared out at the night. When he couldn't sleep he watched the darkness as it rolled smoothly through the town. He leaned against the frame, half asleep, but completely awake.

"I just want to see him," Naruto said. Sakura leaned up against him.

"I do too," she looked out at the night, but dropped her eyes. She didn't like the night, it always reminded her of him the most.

As the sun rose and the blinding yellow mixed with the dark blue a pink streak hung between them.

"We will find him," Naruto promised as he left the window to get ready. Sakura nodded and took one last look at the sunrise before turning.

"We will."

A/n: hmmm... like? Tell me. I like it... although I guess it could be better... Reviews are welcome and encouraged.


End file.
